


#4: dip

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#4: dip

~*~

It certainly is another proof of Holmes' genius but still, Watson cannot help shaking with laughter when England's most brilliant man stands before him, dripping wet, mucky Thames water running from the rim of his hat into his eyes, over his face, into his collar, soaking his coat and flooding his shoes; yet his eyes are shining excitedly like a little boy's when he triumphantly presents the murder weapon.

~*~


End file.
